militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Camp Allegheny
|place=Pocahontas County, Virginia (now West Virginia) |result= Confederate victory |combatant1= United States (Union) |combatant2= CSA (Confederacy) |commander1=Robert Milroy |commander2=Edward Johnson |strength1=Brigades |strength2=Brigades |casualties1=137 |casualties2=146 |coordinates = }} The Battle of Camp Allegheny, also known as the Battle of Allegheny Mountain, took place on December 13, 1861, in Pocahontas County, Virginia (now West Virginia) as part of the Operations in Western Virginia Campaign during the American Civil War. In December, Confederate forces under Col. Edward Johnson occupied the summit of Allegheny Mountain to defend the Staunton-Parkersburg Pike. A Union force under Brig. Gen. Robert H. Milroy attacked Johnson at sunrise on December 13. In a piercing winter wind, fighting continued for much of the sunny morning as each side maneuvered on the hillside fields and woods to gain the advantage. On the right flank, Milroy had posted a strong force in a mountain clearing, among the fallen timber, stumps and brush, which proved to be too difficult for the Confederate infantry to drive off. A Confederate artillery battery unlimbered and unleashed a "storm of round shot and canister among them, knocking their timber defences about their heads, and making their nest too hot to hold them..." Finally, Milroy's troops were repulsed, and he retreated to his camps at Green Spring Run near Cheat Mountain. Johnson's losses were high: 25 men were killed and 97 were wounded in the engagement, plus 23 went missing. According to one Confederate soldier in the 52nd Virginia Infantry: :I had a splendid position in this battle and could see the whole fight without having to take any part in it, and I remember how I thought Colonel Johnson must be the most wonderful hero in the world, as I saw him at one point, where his men were hard pressed, snatch a musket in one hand and, swinging a big club in the other, he led his line right up among the enemy, driving them headlong down the mountain, killing and wounding many with the bayonet and capturing a large number of prisoners... Johnson would receive the nickname "Allegheny" Johnson for his efforts. At year's end, he remained at Camp Allegheny with five regiments, and Henry Heth was at Lewisburg with two regiments. Camp Allegheny Historic District The Camp Allegheny Historic District is a national historic district encompassing one contributing structure and four contributing sites. They are the earthworks, site of hut and campground, cemetery, church site, and the site of the Yeager farmstead. It was listed on the National Register of Historic Places in 1990. See also *Monongahela National Forest *White Top — site of Union Army camp several miles west on Cheat Mountain References * National Park Service battle description * Robson, John S., [http://docsouth.unc.edu/robson/robson.html How a One-Legged Rebel Lives: Reminiscences of the Civil War: The Story of the Campaigns of Stonewall Jackson, as Told by a High Private in the "Foot Cavalry"] pages 20–21 External links * Video tour of Camp Allegheny battlefield Category:National Register of Historic Places in West Virginia Category:Historic districts in West Virginia Category:Western Virginia Campaign Category:Battles of the Eastern Theater of the American Civil War Category:Confederate victories of the American Civil War Category:Pocahontas County, West Virginia in the American Civil War Category:Protected areas of West Virginia Category:Conflicts in 1861 Category:1861 in Virginia Category:Battles of the American Civil War in West Virginia